Light Source
Light Source is the twenty-eighth and twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. This episode mark's the return of Udonna as the White Mystic Ranger. The first part of this episode is the overall 600th episode of Power Rangers. Synopsis Clare, Phineas, and Leelee races to rescue Udonna as the Rangers battle Hekatoid, the latest Terror. Sculpin finally finds Leanbow and leads his allies against the warrior. In an attempt to reclaim The Master, the Rangers lose their powers and must find a way to get them back or risk losing everything. Plot Part 1 Clare wakes up and looks around. She becomes alarmed when she does not see Udonna. In the inner sanctum, the six terrors gather. Sculpin: Once again, the selection ceremony begins. The Stone of Judgment has chosen Hekatoid. Hekatoid is not happy about being chosen and the rest of the Terrors wonder whether he is in shape to destroy the Rangers. Hekatoid tells them at least he has a plan. Hekatoid walks away. Black Lance asks Sculpin if he has find Leanbow yet. Sculpin replies that his plan is unfolding. Meanwhile, at Rock Porium, Toby is on a new exercise and diet. After being out of breath eating a jelly donut on the way home, Toby decided it was time to get in shape. The teens are all amused. Toby enters his office. Leelee walks up to the teens and suggests a new exercise program for Rock Porium and she volunteers to be in charge. Xander and Vida walk away as Leelee is talking. Nick tells Leelee to stop, they don't trust her and she can't change who she is. Nick walks away. Leelee is very hurt and quietly states that she may not be able to change who she is, but she can change who she is going to be. Leelee walks away. Madison, Chip, Vida, and Xander feel bad for Leelee. At Rootcore, Jenji is feeding Fire Heart. Daggeron tells Jenji that he is worried that Udonna and Clare may be in trouble. It's been several days and they haven't heard from them. The crystal ball alerts them. Daggeron and Jenji hurry over. It's Clare within the crystal ball. Clare tells them that Udonna has been captured by a large, blue toad. Daggeron tells Clare to return to Rootcore. Clare refuses, she is determine to find Udonna and leaves before Daggeron can utter another word. In the inner sanctum, Hekatoid goes to where he has hidden Udonna. Udonna is covered and bonded by several vines and is unconscious. Itassis walks up and is surprise that Hekatoid captured Udonna, although she images it was easy because Udonna did not have her snow staff. Hekatoid tells Itassis it doesn't matter, he still captured her. Itassis tells Hekatoid he should have informed Sculpin of his capture. Hekatoid tells her no, Udonna is his safeguard. Itassis warns Hekatoid that having Udonna in the inner sanctum changes it. At Rock Porium, Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander talk to Nick about Leelee. The four don't like Leelee, but they don't like to see her crush either. Nick reminds the four of all the terrible things that has happen to them because of Leelee's mom. The four agree and then their morphers go off. Daggeron informs them that Udonna has been captured and a giant Hekatoid is attacking the city. The teens raced out of the store just as Toby enters with some fruit. Solaris Knight and Jenji, in the Solar Streak Megazord face down Hekatoid. The rest of the Rangers arrive and quickly form their zord. The Rangers demand that Hekatoid tell them where Udonna is, but Hekatoid refuses. The Rangers and Hekatoid battle. Hekatoid goes to normal size and the Rangers continue the battle on the ground. Hekatoid tells them to look into the clouds, where he has hundreds of poisonous tadpoles waiting to be release. Blue Ranger is not pleased that it had to be tadpoles. The Rangers continue to battle Hekatoid, until Hekatoid blows his trumpet. With the sound of the trumpet, the five Rangers vanished into another dimension. Hekatoid vanishes as well, before Solaris Knight can do anything. In the inner sanctum, Itassis reports that Hekatoid has captured Udonna. Itassis tells them the Rangers care deeply for her. Leelee sneaks into the sanctum and hears their conversation. Sculpin summons Necrolai and asks her if she has found Leanbow yet. Necrolai has not. Sculpin is quiet adamant that he wants Leanbow found. Necrolai storms past her daughter. Necrolai feels that Hekatoid has made her look bad by capturing Udonna, she should have done that. Leelee has followed her mother and asks her if it isn't wrong to capture someone who is weak. Necrolai tells Leelee that she had gotten soft and has spent too much time with the humans. Necrolai reminds Leelee that one day she will be Queen of the Vampires. Leelee asks her mom if she doesn't want to be Queen of the Vampires, she would still be her daughter? Necrolai becomes fed up with Leelee and pushes her to one side, telling her she doesn't belong here. Meanwhile, the Rangers land in another dimension, which they quickly figure out. A giant Hekatoid appears and wants to play a game with them. The Rangers don't want to play a game, they want to find Udonna. Hekatoid doesn't give them a choice. Hekatoid summons up numerous Styxoids and Hidiacs. The Rangers have to destroy them all before the clock runs out. The Rangers battled the Styxoids and Hidiacs. The Rangers are doing well. Hekatoid casts a spell that freezes Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger. Red Ranger shouts at Hekatoid that he is cheating, but Hekatoid doesn't care. Red Ranger goes into Legend Warrior Mode and then into Red Fire Dragon Ranger. Red Ranger destroys the remaining Styxoids and Hidiacs. The rest of the Rangers are free to move and the Rangers have beat the clock. But Hekatoid is not done with them yet. Hekatoid tells them they need to defeat more fierce opponents and transports the Rangers once more. At Rootcore, the crystal ball alerts Daggeron and Jenji to the fact that the poisonous tadpoles are about to rain upon Briarwood. Daggeron tells Jenji they need to stop it. Jenji asks about the Rangers and Udonna. Daggeron tells Jenji for now, they are on their own. Daggeron morphs and quickly forms the Solar Streak Megazord. Solaris Knight and Jenji fired the furnace blast at the clouds above them. Meanwhile, Necrolai uses Sculpin's scale and she locates Leanbow. Necrolai gleefully flies away, anxious to tell Sculpin that she has found Leanbow. Elsewhere, the Rangers find out who their new opponents are - themselves. The Rangers are soon battling themselves, with Hekatoid watching. Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Green Ranger get turn into dice. A giant, strange looking toad appears and quickly wraps his tongue around Blue Ranger. Blue Ranger is repulse at first, but then decides to fight back. Blue Ranger goes into Legend Warrior mode and breaks free. Blue Ranger destroys the toad. Yellow Ranger has also gone into Legend Warrior mode. Yellow Ranger destroys the evil Rangers. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger demand that Hekatoid takes them to where Udonna is. Hekatoid agrees and teleports them once more. Leelee is walking through the woods. Phineas is hanging outside down from a tree when Leelee runs into him. Once the screaming stops, Phineas leaps down from the tree as Leelee tells him he shouldn't scare people like that. Leelee tells Phineas he is ugly and Phineas returns the compliment and adds in a beautiful, gorgeous way. Leelee and Phineas walk along the woods together and Phineas soon discovers the young girl is Leelee, Necrolai's daughter. But Phineas does not reject her, knowing what it is like to be rejected from both sides of his family. Leelee and Phineas discover they have quite a bit in common, not belonging anywhere. Leelee tells Phineas that she plans on rescuing the white sorceresses, she can't stand helpless things being capture. Phineas tells Leelee that he know the white sorceresses and he should come along to help her. In Briarwood, the Solar Streak Megazord is still using it's furnace blast on the clouds that are filled with poisonous tadpoles. Jenji asks Solaris Knight how much longer are they going to do and Solaris Knight replies how ever long it takes. Elsewhere, Hekatoid has teleported the Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger into the inner sanctum. The Blue Ranger demands that Hekatoid returns their friends, who are still dice. Hekatoid casts a spell and Pink Ranger, Red Ranger, and Green Ranger are restored. Hekatoid tells the Rangers he is going to add them to his collection. The Rangers demand to see Udonna. Hekatoid laughingly reveals Udonna. The Rangers are stunned to see Udonna captured and unconscious. Back in the woods, Phineas is having difficulty keeping up with Leelee. Clare pops out from behind them. Clare confronts Leelee and asks Phineas if he knows who she is. Phineas does. Clare states that she is going to rescue Udonna. Leelee points out that she can't rescue Udonna without her help. Phineas tells Clare they do need Leelee's help. Gekkor, Sculpin, and Matoomba enter where Necrolai had found Leanbow. Sculpin demands that Leanbow appear, as they know he is here. Leanbow does not appear. Sculpin uses his staff and shatters the glass that kept Leanbow hidden from them. Leanbow tells them he knows why they have come. Sculpin demands that Leanbow release the Master. Leanbow tells them he doesn't think so. In another area of the inner sanctum, the Rangers formed their Manticore Megazord and battle Hekatoid. The Rangers defeat Hekatoid and quickly take Udonna, who is still unconscious. Suddenly, Hekatoid jumps to his feet and takes Udonna from the Rangers. Hekatoid fires strange goo at the zord. Hekatoid breaks through the inner sanctum. The Rangers try to follow Hekatoid in their zord. Part 2 The Manticore Megazord manages to break out of the inner sanctum. Yellow Ranger: Hey! Where did he go? Hekatoid leaps out of the water behind the Rangers. Hekatoid: Right here! Hekatoid knocks the Megazord down. Hekatoid laughs and chants: I have Udonna! Clare, Leelee, and Phineas have found the entrance to the inner sanctum. It's being guarded by two Styxoids. Clare gets ready to cast a spell, but Leelee stops her. Leelee tells Clare if they use magic, it will alert everyone. Leelee comes up with a better idea. Leelee walks straight up to the entrance and is stopped by the two Styxoids. One of the Styxoids tells Leelee she is not on the list. Leelee acts outrage and asks them if they know who she is, Necrolai's daughter and future Queen of the Vampires. Hidden in the bushes, Clare and Phineas are delighted. Clare and Phineas, disguised by some branches, creep slowly to the entrance. Leelee has the two Styxoids turned around and usher in Clare and Phineas. Leelee then walks in herself. Deep in the inner sanctum, Necrolai watches as Gekkor battled Leanbow. Leanbow still refuses to let the Master rise. On the surface world, Solaris Knight and Jenji are still using the furnace blast on the clouds filled with poisonous tadpoles, although they are running out of energy. In Briarwood, Toby is blading through the park when people in the park start to run. Toby glances up and see the Manticore Megazord battling Hekatoid. Toby draws inspiration from the Rangers and continues with his blading. Itassis is on the surface as well and she is watching the battle between Hekatoid and the Rangers. Udonna is knocked across the sky and the Rangers, in their Manticore Megazord, leaped after it. The Rangers land hard, but they don't have Udonna. Instead Hekatoid has Udonna once more. Before leaving, Hekatoid tells the Rangers he is taking something else of their's as well. The Rangers are knocked to the ground and demorph. The teens get up and ready to battle once more. The teens try to morph and they can't. The teens realize that their powers have been taken by Hekatoid. Leelee, Phineas, and Clare entered the secret chamber of Hekatoid. They hide as the two Styxoids come in and walk past them. Clare walks up to a piece of cloth she finds. Clare picks up the cloth and it is very apparent, as Phineas and Leelee join her, that the torn cloth if from Udonna. Elsewhere, Gekkor continues to battle with Leanbow, with Necrolai still gleefully watching. Sculpin stops Gekkor and commands Matoomba to continue the battle. Gekkor is not happy as he believes Matoomba is too soft. Sculpin does not agree and Matoomba steps up to battle Leanbow. Matoomba proves to be just as powerful as Gekkor in his battle against Leanbow. Meanwhile, Phineas, Leelee and Clare are trying to figure out what to do when they fearfully realized Hekatoid and several Styxoids are coming this way. Phineas, Leelee and Clare cannot find a place to hide. Clare quickly casts a spell and the three disappear just as a cake smeared face Hekatoid enters with Udonna. Hekatoid is still gloating over capturing the white sorceress. Hekatoid casts his own spell to see how his poisonous tadpoles are doing. Hekatoid is shown a vision of Solar Streak Megazord blasting away at the tadpoles. Hekatoid becomes furious and storms out of the chamber with the Styxoids. Phineas, Leelee, and Clare reappear. Leelee warns Clare that they will have to work fast, as once Clare casts a spell the others will know about the magic. In Briarwood, the Solar Streak Megazord is attack by Hekatoid. Solaris Knight and Jenji focus their attention on battling Hekatoid. Much to their dismay, they no longer have the furnace blast available, as all the energy has been depleted. Hekatoid laughs as he attacks the Solar Streak Megazord. Elsewhere in Briarwood, Nick and Xander walk up to the Rock Porium. They are surprised to see a note from Toby and that the store is closed. Nick is eager to find Leelee to get information about Udonna. Nick and Xander enter the store and start searching for Leelee, but it's soon obvious that she is not in the store. Nick becomes very frustrated as Xander remains calm. Nick tells Xander that he just doesn't get it. Nick finally finds his real parents and then loses them. Xander tells Nick that he understands completely and tells him of how he arrived in America and the teasing he endured as being the kid with the funny accent. Xander tells Nick but now this is his home and he has a family here. Xander tells Nick that they are his family and they will find Udonna. Nick realizes that Xander is right. Back at the secret chamber, Phineas, Leelee, and Clare are working fast. They try to break the container that is holding Udonna, but they are unable to. Clare casts a spell that sets Udonna free from the container, but not from the spell. They quickly place Udonna on a table and Clare tries various spells with no effect. Leelee tells Clare there is one last thing they can try. Suddenly, several Styxoids have entered the chamber and are ready to stop them. Clare, Leelee, and Phineas prepare themselves to battle the Styxoids. Phineas suddenly leaps into action and battles the Styxoids, showing impressive moves. Leelee is very impressed and can't help but smile. Phineas tosses the last Styxoid to one side. Leelee walks up to him, telling Phineas how strong he is. The Styxoid gets up and this time Leelee is the one to defeat the Styxoid. Clare asks Leelee what she meant when she told them they could try one last thing. Leelee pulls out the Udonna's snow staff and gives it to Clare. Clare grins as Leelee passes her the snow staff. Elsewhere, Matoomba battles Leanbow and knocks Leanbow down several times. Sculpin and Gekkor watch with Gekkor commenting he could have done just as well. Sculpin points out that he hadn't defeated Leanbow, Matoomba has. Inside Rock Porium, Nick and Xander wait for their friends to show up. Vida, Madison, and Chip entered the store, with no good news. Moments later, Toby enters the store as well. Toby notices their dejected expressions and tells them they can tell him anything. The teens hesitate and then tell Toby that they are the Power Rangers and that is why they always take off. Toby doesn't believe them, telling them they had tried that one on him before. Toby points out that the Rangers are very healthy and can probably easily outmaneuver the big, blobby toad. The teens realize Toby is right and they take off. Back in the hidden chamber, Clare, Leelee and Phineas place the snow staff on Udonna. Clare leads the other two in a magic chant. Udonna's body disappears in a white, sparkly glow. Clare, Leelee, and Phineas are thrilled with themselves. In Briarwood, Hekatoid continues to battle the Solar Streak Megazord. Solaris Knight is knocked out of the zord and demorphs. The teens arrive and race towards Hekatoid. Hekatoid is confident the teens cannot do anything as he still has their powers in a jar. The teens get Hekatoid to fire at them and they separate and keep him busy by outmaneuvering him every time he fires at them. Nick and Vida take cover for a moment and Vida asks how much longer. Nick tells her however long it takes. Hekatoid becomes tired and Nick uses that moment to kick the jar out of Hekatoid's hands. The teens gathered around and Nick opens the jar. Their powers are restored to them. Daggeron watches the teens, proud of them. Hekatoid tells them they are too late and begins to release the poisonous frogs. The frogs are suddenly frozen. The White Ranger has arrived. The teens are thrilled to see the White Ranger is back. Toby is jogging when he spots the White Ranger and his friends running up to her. Toby is stunned when he realizes his friends were telling him the truth as the teens morphed. The Rangers face down Hekatoid. The Rangers go into Legend Warrior Mode and work together to destroy Hekatoid. Elsewhere Matoombo is still battling Leanbow. Leanbow is attacked from behind by Sculpin, who has removed the Master. Sculpin passes the fiery ball to Gekkor. Leanbow is no longer in Koragg's armor and is instead in the ancient mystic armor. Sculpin tells Leanbow he is no longer needed and casts a spell. The ground beneath Leanbow cracks open and Leanbow falls in. Leanbow manages to grab a ledge and is hanging there. The teens, Daggeron, Jenji, and even Fire Heart reunite with Udonna and Clare in the woods by Rootcore. Everyone is very happy to see each other. Especially Nick, as he thought he would never see Udonna again. Udonna tells him everything happens for a reason, even if they don't know what it is at the time. On the sidelines, Phineas tells Leelee how much he enjoy working with her, and how much he likes her. The feeling is mutual as Leelee also feels the same. Nick stops Leelee and asks her what she is doing here. Phineas tells Nick that Leelee is with him. Nick is surprised when Clare stands by Leelee and tells him that Leelee is with her as well. Udonna tells Nick that Leelee had helped rescue her and she is one of them now. Leelee is ready to leave when Nick tells her they can't have a group hug without her. Leelee, Clare, and Phineas join the teens in their group hug. Udonna and Daggeron step off to one side. Udonna tells Daggeron that she has not given up on finding Leanbow at all costs. Daggeron knows and understands. They stand together and watch their friends' happiness in being together. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna (White Mystic Ranger) *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Matoombo (voice) *Charlie McDermott as Hekatoid (voice) *Mark Ferguson as Gekkor (voice) *Josephine Davison as Itassis (voice) *Peter Daube as Sculpin (voice) *Derek Judge as Black Lance (voice) *Dallas Barnett as Megahorn (voice) *Nick Kemplen as Styxoid 1 (voice) *Jim McLarty as Styxoid 2 (voice) *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf/Leanbow (voice) Notes *Although it is not mentioned on-screen, reuniting Udonna with her Snow Staff restores her ability to perform magic. Her ranger form also seems to posses almost the same power as the legendary warrior power as she is able to combine with their code 2 United formation to destroy Hekatoid. **This would mean Udonna was powerful enough to protect the mystic realm for years until the Rangers' arrival. *This is the last appearance of Leanbow's Koragg form. Nick would later use the Koragg form under Octomus' power in Part I of the final episode. *Hekatoid, the fifth Terror is finally defeated. *The Terrors recover The Master's soul from Leanbow. *The Rangers finally accept Leelee on their team, after she helps save Udonna. *Phineas is shown to be a good hand-to-hand combatant, being able to take on six minions without help. *The Rangers reveal to Toby that they are the Power Rangers. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode